


With All My Love

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: You're perfect, even at the surface. And I'm nervous that maybe you'll just realize your worth.





	With All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shorty I was thinking about. I’m such a big softy for generic boyfriend material, the kind of boy that shares his jacket with you and sends you cute goodnight messages. Which probably isn’t Shuu.  
> Summary is from a song by mochi, it’s called stalemate. guy’s a genius so check him out.

 The peace painted on Nito’s face is so unfamiliar, it’s practically alarming when Shuu enters the club room. Somehow, he just can’t stand it. Even as he loves Nito, adores Nito, gives Nito everything he can possibly think Nito would desire, that peace doesn’t belong to Shuu at all. He can’t even imagine what kind of dream Nito might be having, that he’s almost,  _ almost _ smiling.

 Whatever Nito was studying, the page of his textbook is more than a little damage. Despite his beauty, he’s not without his more human traits, like drooling in his sleep. How unpleasant, Nito is, Shuu makes a mental note to tune his most precious doll into something more sightly for the masses who may pass their room. Well, as much as he’d like to, Shuu’s enamored with even these fault lines Nito keeps hidden from him, they’re equally a part of his perfection as anything else.

 Shuu sighs, tearing off his uniform jacket.

 “How childish you are, sleeping on a table… It can’t possibly be comfortable for you, can it?”

_ But I hope you never wake up… _ Ah, what a pitiful thought. He drapes his jacket over Nito’s shoulder, relaxing his shoulders when Nito doesn’t budge. He knows just how stubborn Nito can be, not only about dancing and singing to Shuu’s liking, but also to studying properly. He’s not particularly above average, academically speaking, but he doesn’t like to slack off any. Compared to anyone else in this dreaded school, he’s certainly the most well-rounded. 

 Perfect, average… Or, perhaps, Nito really isn’t anything special at all. When they’d first met, Shuu thought it a blessing that Nito approached him, asking to sing with him with such a cordial, soft voice. It’s as though Nito had no place at all in this world, Shuu still can’t comprehend why someone from such a small world had stumbled into the world of idols, but…

 But certainly, Nito’s presence in Shuu’s life is a curse. Nito must be sensing it, too. Their inevitable demise is fast approaching, it’s dreadful to even think about. The back of his hand burns at the thought, he’s certainly been far too strict with the two of them in the past few weeks. He wonders if this is enough to even begin an apology, if he could ever give them back their youth at all?

 Kagehira may never accept it, that Shuu could ever be so cruel, but Nito is his polar opposite. No amount of gratification could ever appease him. Even if it were Nito who asked Shuu to become one, there was never even the slightest possibility of them aligning, Shuu is simply repenting for that sin. 

 “What am I to do, Nito? I can’t remember at all. How did I ever create without your presence?”

 Shuu bites his lip, until he’s calm enough to actually take a seat across from Nito. His eyes are entirely blank with fear. He truly can’t seem to come up with anything as inspiring as Nito. Even in this painful silence, Nito’s gentle breathing sounds like a melody he’s never once heard. He makes as many notes as he can before it fades off, when he remembers how useless Nito’s voice is…  _ Disgusting _ , he thinks.  _ Filthy _ . He can’t keep such a beautiful melody with no one to sing the words. 

 “Oh Nito… Our revelation is not so far off, is it? Are you proud to sing for such a cruel God?”

 It’s so utterly pointless, not just a melody, but lyrics, too? No matter how foolish he tells himself he’s being, it’s just like that he’s produced another song. It’s not an apology, he can’t commit to that, but one to sing goodbyes. Goodbyes, specifically, not farewells. Nothing that might imply a return to peace, but one that begins war. Wouldn’t it sound just perfect, with Nito’s old voice, like an Angel criticizing their foolish species. What right does he even have to make such analogies? 

 Nito is Shuu’s valkyrie, the one who’s chosen Shuu to die. Where will he go, when he closes his eyes?

 “Ment…” Nito never finishes. He knows better than to speak like that.

 Shuu’s eyes flutter open, and maybe he’d fallen asleep, too, at some point. Nito hasn’t lifted his head from the table, but his eyes are wide and just as soulless as the doll Shuu adores most. Though it wouldn’t befit a doll, Shuu can’t help but wonder how much disdain, how much resentment, Nito’s hiding in his blank expression. It’s almost a frown, but in another light it could be a smile; Nito is nothing and everything all the same.

 “I love you.” Shuu says, without restraint. There’s not a hint of emotion in his voice, either. They’re both absolutely hollow, desperately clawing at anything they can to feel whole, again. “Such a troublesome thing you are, it must be so dark out now. Shall I walk you home, now?”

 Nito takes some time to respond, but soon nods his head gently. Shuu would have taken Nito home regardless of the time, but it’s nice to have an excuse every once in a while. The two slowly pack their things, it’s a wonder they haven’t been scolded for staying so long, and though the chasm between them is still unmeasurable, something like a conversation seems to have gotten through.

 At the very least, Nito is clinging to Shuu’s jacket overtop his own. This may be the last time Shuu is ever blessed to witness Nito do something so adorable, and he’s in no rush to let it go anytime soon.  _ It’s simply such a shame, _ Shuu thinks, crumpling a paper in his fist as they walk. It’s simply such a shame, they could never become human, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment please


End file.
